Generally, securing data stored in a database can be done with encryption, secure access requirements, and the like; however, a significant problem nonetheless exists with such security. This type of security only secures of the data stored within the database, but fails to address security as it relates to the database management software and applications. A significant problem exists when the software management the data within the database is compromised because the intruder is simply able to gain access to the data by modifying the management software, thus circumventing any security placed on the data itself. Hence, improvements are needed in the art.